I Bruise Easily
by Lekta
Summary: SONGFIC Rogue explains to Remy why she keeps on running away


**I Bruise Easily- Natasha Bedingfield**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution or I Bruise Easily**

Rogue stared at her reflection in her mirror. White powder covered her normally healthy skin. Dark, heavy eyeliner framed her startling gren eyes. Dark purple almost black lipstick covered her lips. Lashes, looking fake with pounds of mascara. A single tear made it's way down her cheek, making a line of watery black.

'Mah make up is ah mask. Ah barrier that protects mah from everyone else. Stops them from gettin' too close.' Rogue mused, reaching out to softly touch her reflection.

"Rogue! I'm tired of dis!" Remy yelled, barging into her room. She whirled around to face him, eyes flashing.

"Tired of what, Swamp Rat?" She asked, angrily. He strode over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. Remy was never was this forceful but damnit, he loved this girl. He needed to know what he did to make her run away.

"Everytime I try to get close! You keep on runnin' away!" Remy said, forcefully. Rogue glared at floor, trying to shake out of his grip.

"Let meh go, yah dirty Swamp Rat!" Rogue yelled.

"Non. Not till you tell moi, why you keep on runnin' away?" Remy glared. Rogue continued to glare at the floor.

"How do yah know this isn't tha real meh! I don't keep on runnin' away!" Rogue growled at him.

"That's not true! I know dat's not true! Tell me de truth Rogue!" Remy yelled.

"Look at me!" He said, forcing her to look at him. He noticed the mascara lines on her cheeks. Rogue was crying. Remy's eyes softened, he wrapped his arms around Rogue. She buried her face in his arms.

"Tell me chere...tell me why?" Remy asked, softly.

_**"Mah skin is like a map where mah heart has been." **_Rogue mumbled into the folds of his jacket. He heard her and held even more closely.

**_"And Ah can't hide the marks but it's not a negative thang" _**She whispered. He kissed her head tenderly.

"Chere, you dun have to worry. I won't do dat to ya," Remy promised.

"Everytime**_ Ah let down meh guard, drop meh defences, down by meh clothes._** **_Ah'm learning to fall, without no safety net, ta cushion tha blow" _**Rogue sighed.

"What does dis mean, ma cherie?" Remy asked. Rogue looked into his eyes.

**_"Ah bruise easily, so be gentle when yah're handling me. There's ah mark yah leave, like ah love heart carved on ah tree. Ah bruise easily, can't scratch tha surface without movin' meh. Underneath Ah bruise easily, Ah bruise easily."_** Rogue told him. Remy nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Remy, **_Ah found your finger tips on ah glass of wine. Do yah know yah're leaving them all ovah this heart of mahne?" _**Rogue asked him.

"I hav dat sort of reaction to women," Remy smirked cockily. Rogue mock punched him in the arm.

"Chere, y' know dat I will never let y' fall. I'll always be dere to catch y'" Remy promised.

"Remy...**_If Ah nevah take this leap of faith, I'll nevah know. So Ah'm learning ta fall with no safety net, to cushion mah fall" _**Rogue said.

"Remy, yah havta remember that **_Ah bruise easily so be gentle when yah're handle meh. Thah'res a mark yah leave, like ah love heart carved on ah tree. Ah bruise easily can't scratch tha surface without moving meh. Underneath ah bruise easily, ah bruise easily."_** Rogue said.

"Rogue, chere, I love ya. I won' hurt ya." Remy said.

**_"Anyone who can touch yah, can hurt yah or heal yah."_**

"Rogue, ya don' hafta worry, I won't leave ya." Remy assured her.

**_"Anyone who can reach ya, can love ya or leave ya." _**Rogue's eyes were watering.

"Cherie, m' not gonna leave ya." Remy moved her even closer to him.

**_"So be gentle, so be gentle, so be gentle, so be gentle." _**Rogue repeated the most important words.

**_"Ah bruise easily, so be gentle when yah're handling me. There's ah mark yah leave, like ah love heart carved on ah tree. Ah bruise easily, can't scratch tha surface without movin' meh. Underneath Ah bruise easily, Ah bruise easily."_**

"Mah cherie, I'll be gentle. I won't hurt ya, I won't leave ya." Remy kissed her shoulder. Even through her shirt, Rogue could feel his lips.

**_"Ah bruise easily, so be gentle when yah're handling me. There's ah mark yah leave, like ah love heart carved on ah tree. Ah bruise easily, can't scratch tha surface without movin' meh. Underneath Ah bruise easily, Ah bruise easily."_**

"I know chere, I know. M' not gonna hurt ya, not gonna leave ya." Remy promised.

"Remy, are yah sure? **_Ah bruise easily, Ah bruise easily._** Can ya handle that Rem? Ah d-don't wanna get hurt anymore," Rogue stammered. Remy kissed her shoulder again, running his fingers through her hair.

"I promise chere. I promise." Remy said. Rogue hugged him.


End file.
